A Parede Invisível
by Menina.Maru
Summary: ºPara o 6Vº Era ironia do destino? Porque aquele fora o homem que mudou sua vida, que foi bom para ela e que seria a sua família perfeita. Que a amara mais do que qualquer um. Então por que fora justamente ele que a ensinara a chorar?


**A parede invisível**

**By Menina Maru**

N.A.: Omg... estou postando com uma freqüência que surpreende até eu mesma! \o\ São as fééééériaaaas!

Dessa vez, é pra o Challenge Severus Senape\Lílian Evans do 6V! O primeiro em que eu participo! *emocionada*

Usei aqui as palavrinhas Cela, Duelo, Beijo e Lágrimas! As músicas foram Linger *ok, tive nosebloods quando vi que Linger estava na lista, tive que usá-la* e Torn porque até uma poltrona ficaria sensibilizada com essa música.

A propósito, Severo e Lílian é **amor**. (oi?)

Espero que gostem e co-men-tem!

* * *

_But I'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger? _

Ela o via cabisbaixo. As palavras saíam desesperadas dos lábios dele, sem necessidade.

Não era óbvio que ela o perdoaria? Por que ele duvidava disso?

_Oh, sim_, ela lembrou-se sem emoção. _Ele me chamou de sangue-ruim enquanto eu fazia-lhe o favor de espantar James dali._

Porém, Severus _nunca_ seria capaz de dizer algo que a fizesse amá-lo menos. Era apenas uma questão de protocolo: ela ficaria com raiva por uns dois ou três dias e depois lhe daria um sorriso, de boca, de olhos e de coração, dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem.

- _Qualquer_ coisa? - ela repetiu as últimas palavras do slytherin à sua frente.

- Sim, Lily, qualquer coisa... – ele respondeu rápido, atrevendo-se a chamá-la pelo apelido.

Lílian Evans apenas sorriu sem vontade. Sabia que, desde muito antes de ela o conhecer, Severus estava _completamente_ enrolado em seus dedos. E ela fazia questão de segurá-lo bem forte e desnecessariamente, apenas por que o amava. Não se importava se aquilo o sufocava.

Afinal, se era como todos diziam, Severus _a_ amava. E, amor que é amor, resistiria muito bem à uma tempestade. Mesmo que essa tempestade fosse, propositalmente, criada por ela.

_Para prendê-lo à ela._

_

* * *

_Ciúmes.

Lílian Evans estava _tomada_ de ciúmes.

Por que ela via Severus saindo das aulas de Aritmancia com uma ou duas das Blacks. Às vezes, as três juntas.

E agora Malfoy lhe arrancava sorrisos que antes só _ela_ era capaz de por nos lábios dele. Mulciber tinha o _atrevimento_ de chamá-lo pelo mesmo apelido que ela e o levava para assistir os jogos de quadribol, coisa que, com ela, ele nunca havia feito.

E não importava-lhe os planos que Severus tinha a respeito do Lord das Trevas; o fato é que ele estava querendo _fugir_. _Dela_ para os seus _amiguinhos_.

Não era preciso nenhum resquício de sua coragem griffindor para prendê-lo junto à ela. Tudo que ela precisava era uma desculpa, e aquela era perfeita.

* * *

Severus concordou imediatamente. Concordaria com qualquer coisa, exatamente como ele havia lhe prometido.

Ele ignorou Mulciber, Malfoy, Black e tantos outros, como ela havia pedido.

E, assim, voltou a ser apenas de Lily.

Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse em Hogwarts, mas sentia como se paredes invisíveis o cercassem à sós com ela. Não que ele se incomodasse, mas o modo como ela o olhava o incomodava, mesmo que seus olhos fossem da cor do seu verde favorito. Por que Severus jamais conseguiria dar-lhe o que aquele olhar pedia, não com aquele pavão griffindor ao redor dela. Não com ela dando _atenção _a ele.

E assim eles seguiam num pequeno e particular duelo.

Quem amava mais? Quem sentia mais ciúmes? Quem era mais capaz de fazer loucuras? Quem prendia quem?

O porém era que nunca havia vencedores. Eles, inevitavelmente, empatavam nesse aspecto.

Não importava o quanto Lílian fosse boa em Poções e nem o quanto Severus conhecesse as Artes das Trevas. Nunca venceriam um ao outro.

* * *

As brigas ficaram cada vez mais constantes.

Severus não suportava abdicar de suas amizades e de seus objetivos para ficar junto à ela enquanto ela deixava que Potter ficasse cada vez mais próximo. E Lílian queria desesperadamente lhe tirar daquele caminho maligno que ele trilharia, não por um objetivo nobre, mas por que ela o queria para si.

A ruiva não entendia o por quê da implicância de Severus com James. Cada vez que aquele garoto lhe falava, ela pensava nos olhos pretos do slitherin.

E Severus não acreditava no que ela dizia.

Assim, separaram-se.

* * *

Anos depois...

Lílian _Potter_ sentiu o ar passar com dificuldade pelos seus pulmões quando o viu novamente, depois de tantos anos.

Ele estava alto, mais forte e prendia os seus olhos com um magnetismo ainda maior do que nos tempos de escola.

Ela lembrou a si mesma que deveria sentir raiva dele. Que deveria apenas perguntar secamente o que ele queria, depois de tanto tempo. Harry e James Potter a esperavam no andar de baixo. Aquela agora era a sua família e aquela havia sido a sua escolha.

A ruiva xingou-se mentalmente quando permitiu que aqueles braços fortes a rodeassem. Flagrou-se querendo aquele abraço. Todas as saudades que ela sentira agora brotavam de seus poros e faziam agora com que ela correspondesse a cada movimento do outro.

- Lily... eu ainda a amo. Sempre vou amar – ele confessou em seu ouvido.

Quando Severus olhou-a nos olhos, viu que ela chorava. Copiosamente.

A ruiva perguntou-se se aquilo era ironia do destino. Porque aquele fora o homem que mudou sua vida, que foi bom para ela e que seria a sua família perfeita. Que a amara mais do que qualquer um.

Então por que fora justamente ele que a ensinara a _chorar_?

Por que ainda estava _presa_ ao sentimento que nutria por ele depois de tanto sal e água que saíram dela?

Sem disfarçar o choro, Lílian_ Evans_ fez o que sempre quis fazer: tomou aquele rosto entre as mãos e cobriu os lábios de Severo com os seus. O homem apenas gemeu baixo quando sentiu a língua da ruiva abrindo os seus lábios e deslizando na sua. As lágrimas davam um sabor especial ao primeiro e último beijo que trocariam.

- Você me ama, Severus, mas não tem coragem. De que é que isso adianta? - ela falou assim que terminaram o beijo e Severus voltou a abraçá-la com força.

Aquela foi a primeira das muitas vezes em que Severus Snape fora chamado de covarde.

Porém, foi a única em que concordou plenamente com a acusação.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm, he came around like he was dignified_

_He showed me what it was to cry_

_

* * *

Oh... _Tá, eu senti meu coração apertado quando escrevi isso. Mas, eu não tenho culpa. O challenge era tão... tão plotável. Isso veio na minha cabeça assim que li todas as regrinhas...

E eu achei legal esse papo de a Lily ter inventado essa briguinha por que estava com ciúmes do Snape com a turma dumal. Ela só não esperava que fosse tomar proporções ca-tas-tró-ficas. *porque terminar com James Potter é _potencialmente _catrastófico*

Comentem, me digam a sua opinião, por favor. =D


End file.
